Patriot (Bradley)
Elijah Bradley aka Patriot is one of the first recruits of the Young Avengers Initiative, and takes his name after the first Patriot. Powers and Abilities * Artificially Enhanced Condition: Eli was originally born with no superhuman powers, after receiving a blood transfusion from a super soldier, Eli's body mutated making him a true Super-Soldier with peak human abilities, including: ** Peak Human Strength:'''Eli's physical strength is enhanced to the very peak of human potential. While not superhuman, he is strong enough to lift approximately 800 lbs. ** '''Peak Human Speed: Eli can also run and move at great speeds, capable of reaching up to 30 miles per hour or higher. ** Peak Human Stamina: Eli's body eliminates the excessive build-up of fatigue-producing chemicals in his muscles, granting him exceptional endurance and lung capacity. His lung capacity is at peak human level enabling him to hold breath for 6 minutes under water. He can exert himself at peak capacity for several hours without any rest and before showing any signs of fatigue. ** Peak Human Durability: While not superhuman; his skin, bone, and muscle tissues are augmented to levels that are considerably stronger and harder than normal humans; capable of feats that would severely injure or kill a normal human. He shrugged off a hail of tranquilizer darts, jumped a hundred feet through the air, and survived a massive explosion without stopping. ** Peak Human Healing: Eli’s healing speed and efficiency is at the highest limits of human potential, which means he can heal faster than most humans. He is able to regenerate injured tissue and brain cells to an extraordinary degree, heal broken bones, torn muscles, but is unable to regenerate missing limbs or organs. The white blood cells (WBCs) and the SSS in his body are efficient enough to keep him healthy and immune to most if not all; Earthly diseases, infections and disorders; also he cannot become intoxicated by alcohol, drugs, or impurities in the air. He’s impervious to gas attacks, poisons, and nerve-toxins of any kind. He is also highly resistant to hypnosis or gases that could limit his focus. ** Peak Human Agility: Eli's agility, balance, flexibility, dexterity, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of an Olympic gold medalist. He has the combined agility and acrobatic prowess of the most accomplished circus aerialists and acrobats. ** Peak Human Reflexes: Eli's reflexes are enhanced to levels that are superior to that of any Olympic athlete. His reaction speed makes it possible for him to out-react even the fastest humans, no matter how well-trained. ** Peak Human Mental Process: His mental performance has been greatly enhanced to operate in the most efficient and rapid manner possible. He possesses enhanced pattern solving/recognition, information storage/retrieval, extremely high perception/observational skills, and logical/philosophical structuring. His mind also process information quickly, giving him an accelerated learning aptitude, a knack for quickly analyzing multiple information streams (e.g., threat assessment) and rapidly respond to changing tactical situations, eidetic memory (meaning that he never forgets anything and has perfect recall), ability to read at superhuman speeds, and high deductive/reasoning skills. ** Peak Human Senses: Eli’s senses of sight, hearing, smell, taste, and touch are at the highest possible limits of human potential. ** Peak Human Longevity: The SSS dramatically slows Eli aging due to extensively healthy cells regenerating. Much like Isaiah Bradley and Josiah X, two others exposed to the Super Soldier Serum. Category:Heroes Category:Young Avengers Category:Super Soldier Serum Users Category:Project Patriot